Dreams
by Kakashihasnicearms
Summary: A series of drabbles of Soul and Maka. Kept strictly to 250 words per chapter. Rated M for a reason in later chapters MAYBE. If I get a review for an M chapter, then I will write it! See you in the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Maka was slipping her hand in her pocket to get her keys. She pulled out her keys, inserted the key into the lock and twisted the door while pushing it open with a free elbow; she was making cake and pasta for her and Soul's first anniversary as meister and weapon.

She was expecting to see Soul lying on the couch staring blankly at the TV. He probably wasn't watching, but who really, _really_ watches TV like it is their obsession. Staring blankly like a friend who says, "I'm 175cm tall!" And us Americans get glazed looks over our hamburger infested eyes*, wondering but too lazy to question*, "What does cm mean? How tall are you? Seriously..." Your friend, of course, doesn't notice. Later that day, you look up 175cm. So, your friend is about 5'7".

Nope. She saw Soul having multiple women around him, all naked. They were taking advantage of him. Well, he couldn't really fight back since they had drugged him (no, this time his eyes weren't glazed over with hamburger) and he was happily smoking pot. Maka coughed. Then she coughed loudly to get their attention.

Soul looked in her direction sluggishly.

"Whacha lookin at bitch?" Soul asked.

"Soul..." Maka said quietly.

"If ya got nothin to say, c'mere and fuck me. I've always wanted you," Soul smirked.

Maka's face was covered by the darkness of her anger. She dropped her groceries and ran out.

"S-soul...I liked you...and yet...you idiot!" she screamed. She began to cry.

A/N I read a NaruHina fic earlier and the author kept their chapters to 250 words. Strictly. Now, I liked that idea. That is, minus the A/N.

*America! Go Hetalia! Best thing EVER! Lol, Americans are so stupid. I can say this because I am American.


	2. DreamWhere am I?

Maka stopped at the end of the hallway. She turned around and looked back. She was still sobbing and her tears hit the floor hard. It was silent in the building except for her tears tapping the floor. She slumped against the wall and covered her face with her hands.

She didn't know how long she was sitting there. It must've been a few hours since the window by the stairs glowed from the moon. She took her hands away from her face and wiped her face with her sleeve. She sniffled a bit more and recalled her memory.

_Soul was in the apartment...with other girls. He must've been drunk or drugged. The Soul I know wouldn't do such things! Then why...why did he do that? I need to know. _

Maka looked up.

_Do I?_

Maka slowly stood with the help of the wall. She began to walk slowly to the apartment, trying to quiet her footsteps in case someone was asleep.

When Maka was standing face to face with the door that separated her rage and Soul, she hesitated.

Her hand almost touched the doorknob and key was in the other hand.

_Do I really want to go in? Do I really want to relive that? If I don't go in and I don't see Soul with those girls, then what?_

Maka opened her eyes. _It was a dream. All that worry..._

Her eyes widened as she realized she didn't know where she was.

"Hello, Maka," a voice said.

A/N Yes, here is another 250 word chapter. It took a bit of time to try to trim it to be 250 words, but I got it. Sooooooo yeah, see you next chapter.


	3. Not Soul, Right?

"Soul? Is that you?" Maka asked, scared but still angry. "If it's you, let me out of here."

A man stepped out of the shadows. She didn't recognize him.

"Where's Soul?" Maka asked, glaring.

"Oh, Maka my dear, I think you should be concerned about yourself, and not others. Especially that Soul," the man purred. Maka strained her eyes to see. For some reason, her eyes were blurry and the room was dark, the only light was a small one dangling above her. It flickered every so often. Still, she managed to get something out of it: tall, blonde hair, black eyes, a scar on his right cheek running from his ear and stopping about an inch and a half away from his nose, very pale white skin, and expensive looking clothing.

"Well then, where the hell am I?" Maka demanded.

"Good, good. You're finally concerned about yourself," the man said.

"Answer—" Maka's demand was cut off by a harsh slap to her face.

"Miss Maka, you're not in a position to argue, demand, or have a free will. Your life has changed, for worse I suppose," the man said.

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? Wait, does this mean Soul is alright?_

"Hinto! Bring him in now!" the man yelled as he turned to somewhere in the room. One-way glass? Perhaps he could see it because a light on top of him didn't blind his eyes.

A door creaked open and closed shut. Someone had arrived.


End file.
